heroismfandomcom-20200216-history
Dressing as the Enemy
Sometimes the heroes will disguise themselves as the villain's henchmen in order to infiltrate the villain's lair and rescue a damsel in distress or a male damsel. This can also be to discover secrets from the enemy. Disguise also led important role in dealing enemies as mere strength is not enough, as sometimes, the heroes would need to defeat them from the inside. During the story, their cover or the disguise gets blown after the villains discover that the hero/heroine is an imposter. Examples *Dr. Cockroach, Missing Link, and B.O.B. disguise themselves as Gallaxhar clones to save Susan/Ginormica from his goons. *Hermione Granger uses Polyjuice Potion to transform into Bellatrix Lestrange and break into her vault at Gringotts. *Phoebe Halliwell disguises herself as a Demonatrix to infiltrate Vincent's lair and rescue their sister Paige Matthews. *Jimmy Neutron impersonates himself as the Evil Jimmy Neutron to infiltrate the evil Earth and stop his evil counterpart. *The Scarecrow, Tin Man and Cowardly Lion disguise themselves as Winkie Guards to infiltrate The Wicked Witch's Castle and rescue Dorothy Gale. *Han Solo and Luke Skywalker disguise themselves as Storm Troopers to rescue Leia Organa from Darth Vader's clutches. *Baloo disguises himself as a female orangutan to fool King Louie and the Bandar-Log so he and Bagheera can rescue Mowgli. *Mater shape shifts into Ivan the tow truck to infiltrate the lemon meeting and find out who's been sabotaging the races of the World Grand Prix. *Samey uses a fake beauty mark to impersonate her evil sister Amy, while she's eliminated. *Justin Miller disguises himself as a criminal named Pupa to find out what's in the crates at Mossi Kasic's party. *Homer Simpson dresses up as General Marriott Suites to enter the dome and rescue all the citizens who were stuck under the dome in Springfield. *Karai disguises herself as Utrom Shredder to end the war in New York City between The Purple Dragons, The Mob and The Foot Clan. *Shrek disguises himself as a worker to infiltrate the Fairy Godmother's potion factory. *Natasha Romanoff masquerades herself as Councilwoman Hawley in order to gain access to the Triskelion and stop Hydra. *Jinx disguises herself as a Cobra red ninja to get close to Cobra Commander, Firefly and Zartan along with Storm Shadow, who was going after Zartan because he murdered the Hard Master. *Turanga Leela disguises herself as a soldier named Lee Lemon, so she can sneak into Zapp Brannigan's Earth Army and insure of Fry and Bender's safety. She used the same disguise to spy on her mum because he was in love with her. *Ethan Hunt poses himself as Owen Davian so he can retrieve a briefcase and find out about the Rabbit's Foot. *Felonious Gru paints two of his own yellow Minions in purple paint, making them look like El Macho's mutated minions so they can infiltrate his lair and rescue Lucy Wilde. *Princess Jasmine disguises herself as one of the Palace guards to rescue Aladdin from Mozenrath. *Basil of Baker Street and Dr. David Q. Dawson disguise themselves as sailors, so they can follow Fidget to Ratigan's headquarters and rescue Olivia Flaversham. *The Crystal Gems and Lapis Lazuli disguise themselves as Humans to save Peridot from the Rubies. *The Powerpuff Girls get transformed into dogs to fight Mojo Jojo. Quotes Gallery Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows Part 2 KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 0201.jpg|[[w:c:hero:Hermione Granger|Hermione Granger] uses Polyjuice Potion to transform into Bellatrix Lestrange and break into her vault at Gringotts. 2088.jpg|Justin Miller disguises himself as a criminal named Pupa to find out what's in the crates at Mossi Kasic's party. Karai As The Shredder.jpg|Karai disguises herself as Utrom Shredder to end the war in New York City between The Purple Dragons, The Mob and The Foot Clan. CH620 1666.jpg|Phoebe Halliwell disguises herself as a Demonatrix to infiltrate Vincent's lair and rescue their sister Paige Matthews. Star-wars4-movie-screencaps.com-8658.jpg|Han Solo and Luke Skywalker disguise themselves as Storm Troopers to rescue Leia Organa from Darth Vader's clutches. Shrek2-disneyscreencaps.com-5107.jpg|Shrek disguises himself as a worker to infiltrate the Fairy Godmother's potion factory. Baloo in his monkey disguise.jpg|Baloo disguises himself as a female orangutan to fool King Louie and the Bandar-Log long enough to save Mowgli. WizOz.JPG|The Scarecrow, Tin Man and Cowardly Lion disguise themselves as Winkie Guards to infiltrate the Wicked Witch's Castle and rescue Dorothy Gale. Steven Universe baseball disguise.png|Crystal Gems and Lapis Lazuli disguise themselves as Humans to play a game of baseball to determine whether the Rubies to leave the earth and save Peridot. Samey angry.jpg|Samey uses a fake beauty mark to impersonate her evil sister Amy, while she's eliminated. Priness jasmine guard disguise.jpeg|Princess Jasmine disguises herself as one of the Palace guards to rescue Aladdin from Mozenrath. Great-mouse-detective-disneyscreencaps.com-5039.jpg|Basil and Dawson disguise themselves as sailors, so they can follow Fidget to Ratigan's headquarters and rescue Olivia Flaversham. Cars2-disneyscreencaps.com-7543.jpg|Mater shape shifts into Ivan the tow truck to infiltrate the lemon meeting and find out who's been sabotaging the races of the World Grand Prix. Monsters-vs-aliens-disneyscreencaps.com-8331.jpg|Dr. Cockroach, Missing Link, and B.O.B. disguise themselves as Gallaxhar clones to save Susan/Ginormica from his goons. Hqdefault-1.jpg|Jimmy Neutron impersonates himself as the Evil Jimmy Neutron to infiltrate the evil Earth and stop his evil counterpart. Cap-winter-soldier-movie-screencaps.com-12076.jpg|Natasha Romanoff masquerades herself as Councilwoman Hawley in order to gain access to the Triskelion and stop Hydra. Despicable-me2-disneyscreencaps.com-9386.jpg|Felonious Gru paints two of his own yellow Minions in purple paint, making them look like El Macho's mutated minions so they can infiltrate his lair and rescue Lucy Wilde. Simpsons-movie-movie-screencaps.com-7907.jpg|Homer Simpson dresses up as General Marriott Suites to enter the dome and rescue all the citizens who were stuck under the dome in Springfield. Gi-joe2-movie-screencaps.com-11511.jpg|Jinx disguises herself as a Cobra red ninja to get close to Cobra Commander, Firefly and Zartan along with Storm Shadow, who was going after Zartan because he murdered the Hard Master. Ethan Hunt As Owen Davian.png|Ethan Hunt poses himself as Owen Davian so he can retrieve a briefcase and find out about the Rabbit's Foot. Category:Article stubs Category:Heroic Events Category:About Heroes